Tears of redemption
by Kirit0Xs1gma
Summary: Shadow tells his story and gets help.
1. Chapter 1

_L_ _isten in my now deleted story, I reference Jubyphonic's version of_ _ **lost one's weeping.**_ _Credit is due where credit is due. That story was a falier I admit that, so, i'm not going for the action genra. I'm going for the sad stuff. This'll hit you right in the feels, hopefully. So her comes chapter one, prologue. If I did better tell me._

 **Somewhere in sunset zone, A lone hedgehog sat on his porch and whatched a metorite shower. It was of a night of both natural darkness and spacial light.**

"That's strange, it happened during the solar eclipse" He said not asking but wondering to himself just simply out loud.

 _Crash!_ A black and red hedgehog was unconscious in a small crater in the ground.

"What?, a hedgehog? and he's badly damaged. I better bring him inside."

As he put him on the couch and started bandaging his wounds, the hedgehog woke up.

"Ugh, wh-what happened to my head? (Tries to get up) Ahhhh.. (fails)."

"Don't try to stand your injuries are extremely harsh, i'm almost surprised your not dead. And by the way, the name's Kiriyo. Could I get your name?"

"Ahhhh, my back hurts, and the names shadow."

 **At this time kiriyo went to go get some anesthetics for shadow.**

 **Shadow's POV** :

 _I wonder where this.. Kiriyo is going. And why does my head hurt so much._

"Hey where are you going?" I yelled.

"I'm going to get some anesthetics for you. You're in pain right, Well these numb your body so don't feel pain" he answered.

"ok thanks, so when do you think i'll be able to stand up" _or punch_ I thought.

"When, considering you fell from SPACE, made a BLOODY CRATER when you landed, and you have PLENTY of broken bones.. I'd say not for a while. And even with medication it won't be that fast." he said sarcastically. _Oh god i'm going to be stuck here._

"Damn it!" I whispered.

"Oh and why's that, I think that getting free meals every day plus free help with pretty much anything since your basically cripled right now and by the i'm currently working as a psychiatrist right now so if you have any problems, i will help with them Shadow." He said looking through his kitchen cabinet. "Ah! here they are. I found the Vicodin." (look it up). "Here's two pills... and a cup of water."

"Thanks" (Drinks water and swallows pills) "Wow! those really work I already feel less pain. Thanks."

"So do you have any mental problems, disorders, and such?" Kiriyo asked.

"Well..."

 _What happens see next time don't expect it to be out in a while._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys part two. not uploading for a while. Just so you know. This chapter is from shadow's POV. And i don't own sonic, sega does._

"Well..."

"Let's just say i have a dark past." I said.

"Thats not what i was asking, I was asking if you had any mental conditions or problems. I wasn't asking about your past. But, since i just got aprroved ill help, do you want to continue? I can and will help, but you'll have give me every detail and answer some questions. I just need to know if your okay with that becuse once you start there's no going back." Kiriyo 'corrected'.

"Wait.. why are you being all nice? What do you get out of this? If you answer with a 'legitimate reason' I'll say yes."

"Well as you can see i don't have any problems with money." At this comment i looked around where i was and could see this was true. His stuff didn't look overly expensive, but it definitely wasn't cheap. Speaking of which the couch i was on was very comfortable, even though i was numb.

"However my brother wants to by a 'family' manison so i plan to help out and chip in. Besides, he needs something to help him get and hopefully keep a girl. Seriously, he's dated more women than you see at a mall during a super-sale . He's done one night stands, one minute stands, and five second stands before."

"Either way i just want to help him out, i mean he _runs_ a bar yet can't get a girl. So i run five jobs and if help you and get you to sign a certain paper i'll be able to get a sixth at a very distinguished mental hospital. It's called **Broken Skulls.** And i know for a fact that that they pay _very_ well."

"So is that legit enough?" He finished with a laugh. "Up to your standards" He chuckled. I started to laugh.

"Yes that's good, and i want to know if i can meet this brother of yours. I want to know if your actually saying the truth about him-" he cut me off.

"Believe me i am and unfortunately he's out of town for the week." He then looked at south park clock that was on the wall. "Well since it's 11 0'clock I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." He said before going upstairs.

 _ **The next day (**_ _what expecting more?)_

As i woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, i noticed a plate infront of me.

"Morning shadow" Kiriyo woke me.

"Good morning Kiriyo" I responded grogily. Suprisingly, the bacon and eggs smelled very good. Judging from what i've seen about him, he didn't s _e_ em like the type to cook. More like the kind to buy microwave stuff.

"So can you sit up?" he asked, and to respond i tried. It was painful but i did it. If mearly sitting up was painful, i must be more messed up than i thought.

"You ok?" I nodded.

Alright then if your able to get up, which i doubt, i have plenty of everything in thje fridge. I'll be back at 3:00 and don't go in the basement. Just don't. Ok" again i nodded in response while eating the bacon and eggs. The eggs were over easy and crisp on the outside, but nice and soft on the outside. the bacon tasted like there was maple syrup up on it though i don't see any. There was buttered toast on the side which was perfect and tasted of buterscotch, somehow. How put in those flavors , i have no idea.

"Ok but why are so you specific about the basement? I won't go in there, but why so specific." I questioned as he gave me a formidable death stare and said:

"For very speacial reasons, i cannot tell you anything. I will tell you that it is a risk of national security. No one can know."

I nodded and replied ok.

"well bye" he said as he left. The door closed silently and i laid down. I decided to take this time to think about my situation. I am at the moment, in an unknown location, and immobilized. In a seeming friendly but unknown person's care. This "Kiriyo" definately has some secrets. The location of my allies is unknown. And Kiriyo most definately has allies such as his brother. And with many occupations come many skills, and judging by the fact that hes a phyciatrist he has to be intellegent. He could become a strong enemy if he turns against me. I'm in a bad situation.

 **Kiriyo's POV 3:00 AM-4:00AM**

"Well i'm here, time to talk to talk the client," I say to myself as i ring the door bell.

"Hello!" I yell loudly and after a good two to three minutes the door opens and i'm answered.

"oh, you must be Mr. Accardo, Please come in."

"Will do ."I said as i walked in.

"So to get to the point what is the problem."

"Well, we have termites in the house" She answered. So i thought of all the termite companies i knew.

"I suggest Ray home help services and.." I took out my wallet untill i found their card. "Here this card has all the info you need and the company's number.


End file.
